leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Pantheon/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Přiveďte jednoho skutečného šampiona, nebo stovku takových jako ty, a svedeme spolu bitvu, o které se bude mluvit do skonání časů.“ Pantheon je válečník, kterému není rovno a který je téměř nezastavitelným ideálem bitvy. Narodil se v Rakkoru, válečném národu žijícím na svazích hory Targon, a poté, co se vyšplhal na zrádný vrchol této hory a byl shledán hodným, byl vybrán, aby se stal pozemským vtělením nebeského Aspektu války. Je nabit nelidskou silou a neúnavně vyhledává nepřátele Targonu, nechávaje za sebou pouze mrtvoly. Příběh Aktuální= Atreus byl hrdým mladým Rakkoranem, jenž byl pojmenován po jedné ze čtyř hvězd ze souhvězdí Válečníka na noční obloze - toto souhvězdí Rakkor nazývá Pantheon. Ačkoliv z mladých válečníků z okolí hory Targon není nejrychlejší ani nejsilnější, není nejlepší s lukem, kopím ani mečem, Atreus byl mezi svými souputníky legendární díky svému odhodlání, cílevědomosti a vytrvalosti. Každý den před svítáním, zatímco ostatní spali, se vydal běhat po zrádných stezkách na hoře Targon a vždy byl tím posledním, kdo v noci odcházel ze cvičiště s rukama ztěžklýma tréninkem s mečem. Atreus měl lítě řevnivý vztah k dalšímu mladému Rakkoranovi, chlapci jménem Pylas. Pylas, který se narodil do rodu proslulých válečníků, byl schopný, silný a oblíbený. Zdál se být předurčen pro slávu a nikdo v jeho věku ho v aréně nedokázal porazit. Pouze Atreus se odmítal podvolit a pořád se zvedal ze země, aby bojoval dál - zkrvácený a pohmožděný - i poté, co byl zas a znovu sražen k zemi. Ačkoliv si tím Atreus vysloužil uznání svých prošedivělých cvičitelů, ze strany Pylase se mu dostalo jen nevraživosti, neboť ten si Atreův houževnatý vzdor vykládal jako nedostatek úcty. Atrea se jeho soukmenovci stranili a od Pylase a jeho přívrženců utržil nejeden výprask, ačkoliv to snášel se stoickou netečností. Svou rostoucí ostrakizaci před svou rodinou tajil, neboť věděl, že by jí tím způsobil jen bolest. Během jedné hlídky na začátku zimy, den pochodu od své vesnice, narazili mladí válečníci a jejich cvičitelé na kouřící trosky jedné rakkorské předsunuté základny. Sníh byl zbrocený krví a po zemi ležela poházená těla. Byl nařízen kvapný ústup, ale příliš pozdě... Nepřítel je již dostihl. Cizinci, oděni v těžkou zbroj s kožešinou, vyskočili zpod sněhové přikrývky a v chladném světle se blýskaly jejich sekery. Žádný z mladých válečníků nedokončil svůj výcvik a všichni jejich nadřízení již měli šedivé vlasy a byli dávno za zenitem, ale i tak dokázali zabít několik nepřátel za každého vlastního, který padl. Cizinci nicméně měli početní převahu a Rakkorané byli jeden po druhém postupně pobíjeni. Pylas a Atreus bojovali zády k sobě coby poslední dva přeživší Rakkorané. Oba byli zraněni a krváceli. Za pár okamžiků mělo být po bitvě, ale oba věděli, že musí varovat svou vesnici. Atreus zabořil své kopí do hrdla jednoho z barbarů, zatímco Pylas zabil dva další a vytvořil v kruhu nepřátel dočasnou díru. Atreus řekl Pylasovi, aby šel, řka, že zadrží nepřátele, aby Pylas mohl utéct. Nebyl čas se hádat - Atreus už se vrhal na nepřítele - a tak Pylas běžel. Atreus bojoval usilovně, ale když mu do hrudi narazila těžká sekera, konečně padl a přemohlo ho bezvědomí. Atreus se vzbudil, nikoliv v nebeském posmrtném životě, jak očekával, ale na hoře, na které padl. Slunce už zapadlo za okolní vrchy a jeho samotného pokrývala čerstvá vrstva sněhu. Strnulý a sotva při vědomí se vyškrábal na nohy. Prodral se těly padlých Rakkoranů; všichni byli mrtví. Ba co hůř: Pylas ležel o kus dál a v zádech měl zabořenou vrhací sekeru. Varování do vesnice nedorazilo. Když se napůl dobelhal, napůl doplazil k Pylasovu boku, zjistil, že jeho někdejší rival je naživu, ale strašlivě raněn. Atreus vzal mladého válečníka na ramena a vydal se na dlouhou cestu k domovu. O tři dny později dorazil na kraj vesnice a konečně si dovolil složit se na zem. Když se vzbudil, spatřil Pylase, jak na něj shlíží. Rány měl zašité a obvázané. Ačkoliv se Atreovi ulevilo, když zjistil, že na vesnici nezaútočili, překvapilo ho, když se dozvěděl, že Rakkorané ani stařešinové Solari nevyslali Ra-Horak, aby tyto vetřelce našli a zabili. Místo toho se rozhodli zůstat zde a bránit se proti případnému útoku. Během následujících měsíců se z Atrea a Pylase stali blízcí přátelé. Na předchozí protivenství zapomněli a do výcviku se nyní vrhali spolu s obnoveným zápalem a smyslem. Během této doby Atreovo rozhořčení nad řádem Solari rostlo. Měl pocit, že nejlepším způsobem, jak ochránit Rakkor, bylo snažit se najít a zničit jejich rádoby nepřátele, ale nová vůdkyně solarijských válečníků - bývalá členka jeho vlastního kmene, Leona - hlásala jinou podobu ochrany, která byla podle Atrea slabá a pasivní. Stejně jako všichni mladí Rakkorané vyrůstali Atreus a Pylus na příbězích o velkých hrdinech, kteří vyšplhali na vrchol hory Targon a byli požehnáni značnou mocí. Když spolu uspěli v náročných rakkorských válečnických zkouškách, začala tato dvojice vážně cvičit na to, aby se o výstup pokusili také. Atreus doufal, že získá moc, kterou potřeboval proto, aby osobně našel a porazil nepřátele Rakkoru, neboť se zdálo, že Solari to nemají v úmyslu. O výstup se pokoušeli pouze ti nejsilnější a zahlédnout vrchol se podařilo méně než jednomu z tisíce. Atreus a Pylas se nicméně přidali k velké skupině, která sestávala ze členů všech rakkorských vesnic roztroušených po úpatí hory, a zahájili výstup. Když vyrazili, slunce potemnělo, neboť přes něj přešel stříbrný měsíc. Někteří v tom viděli špatné znamení, ale Atreus si to vyložil jako náznak toho, že je na správné cestě - že jeho domněnky o Solari jsou správné. Po týdnech šplhání čítala skupina sotva polovinu původních členů. Někteří se vrátili, jiné schvátila hora, když spadli do skalních rozsedlin, pohřbila je lavina nebo v noci umrzli. Byli vysoko nad úrovní mraků a obloha byla plná podivných proměnlivých světel a přeludů. Oni však neustávali. Týdny se měnily v měsíce a vzduch stále řídnul a mráz byl čím dál kousavější. Několik horolezců se zastavilo, aby popadlo dech, a už se nikdy nepohnuli, neboť jim tělo přimrzlo k hoře. Jiní, které vyčerpání a nedostatek vzduchu dohnal k šílenství, se vrhali z útesů a padali jako kameny. Jednoho po druhém hora schvacovala ty, kteří se ji pokusili zdolat, dokud nezůstali pouze Pylas a Atreus. Vyčerpaní, promrzlí a s unylou myslí tato dvojice překonala poslední výstup na vrchol, kde nalezli... nic. Nespatřili na vrcholu žádné bájné město ani žádné nebeské válečné hrdiny, kteří by na ně čekali - pouze led, smrt a kameny pokroucené do zvláštních kruhových tvarů. Pylas se sesul k zemi, neboť mu konečně došly poslední zbytky sil, a Atreus dal řevem najevo svůj pocit marnosti. Atreus věděl, že Pylas nemá dost sil na to, aby zvládl sestup, a tak si k němu sedl a choval jeho hlavu ve svém klíně, zatímco sledoval, jak z jeho přítele prchá život. Vtom se nebesa rozestoupila. Vzduch se třpytil jako tekutina a před Atreem se otevřela brána. Z ní se vylilo zlaté světlo, které ho hřálo ve tváři, a za závojem spatřil záblesk města - místo s nepředstavitelnou architekturou a velkolepým vzezřením. Tam stála postava, která na něj s nataženou rukou čekala. Atreovi po tváři kanuly slzy úžasu. Svého přítele by neopustil, ale když sklonil hlavu, zjistil, že mu Pylas zemřel v náručí, s blaženým úsměvem na tváři. Atreus vstal, zatlačil svému příteli oči a něžně ho položil na tající sníh. Vykročil kupředu ke svému průvodci a prošel závojem reality do skutečného Targonu. Uplynuly měsíce. Na nižším úbočí hory se domnívali, že Atreus a Pylas zemřeli se všemi ostatními, kteří se pokusili o výstup. Lidé pro ně truchlili, ale nebylo to nic neobvyklého ani nic neočekávaného. Pouze jednou za pokolení se někomu podařilo vrátit se z vrcholku hory s nově nabytou mocí. Právě v této době se na hoře záhadně objevila další nájezdnická skupina severských barbarů, téměř do roka a do dne od doby, kdy povraždili Rakkorany v předsunuté základně a Atreovy soukmenovce. Zaútočili na několik osamělých vesnic, masakrovali a drancovali, načež se vydali ke svatyni Solari vysoko na hoře. Stráže byly těžce přečísleny, ale i tak se na obranu relikvií a mystiků, kteří byli uvnitř, postavili smrti čelem. Když se nepřátelští nájezdníci přiblížili, začal dout nepřirozený a pronikavý vítr, který bičoval okolní sníh s rostoucí zuřivostí. Vířící se oblaka se rozestoupila a ve středu bouře odhalila majestát hory Targon. Válečníci na obou stranách se sotva drželi na nohou a chránili si oči před ledovou bouří, když vtom se na nebi na vrcholku hory objevilo přízračné zářivé město. Čtyři hvězdy souhvězdí Pantheon začaly jasně tepat a pak ztmavly. Ve stejném okamžiku se v éterickém městě objevilo zářivé světlo padající hvězdy a řítilo se k zemi. S křikem mířilo k chrámu a pohybovalo se nesmírnou rychlostí. Barbaři se třesoucím se hlasem modlili ke svým pohanským bohům. Pronikavé světlo s drtivým dopadem udeřilo na zem mezi ona dvě vojska. Nebyla to hvězda, nýbrž válečník oděný ve svitu hvězd a třímající zářivý zlatý štít a legendární kopí. Přistál ve válečnickém podřepu, s jedním kolenem na zemi, a když vzhlédl k nepříteli, jenž znesvěcoval kraj kolem hory Targon, Rakkorané uviděli, že je to Atreus... a přesto to nebyl Atreus. Spojil se s ním Aspekt války, takže nyní byl jak smrtelný, tak nesmrtelný, byl skutečným ztělesněním války. Nyní byl avatarem bitvy. Stal se z něj Pantheon. Povstal z pokleku, oči mu plály nebeským světlem a nepřítel seznal, že si pro něj přišla smrt. Zakrátko bylo po bitvě. Pantheonově moci nedokázal vzdorovat nikdo. Po Pantheonově zbrani a zbroji stékala krev cizinců, ale přesto byly bez poskvrnky a zářily hvězdným světlem. Když byli jeho nepřátelé poraženi, Pantheon odkráčel do zuřící ledové bouře a zmizel. Atreova rodina svého syna oplakávala a vystrojila mu pohřeb. Ačkoliv předtím tušili, že je mrtev, když se z výpravy nevrátil, nyní byl jeho skon potvrzen. Aspekt Pantheonu zcela vyhladil jeho osobnost, vzpomínky i city. Atreovo tělo nebylo ničím jiným než schránkou obývanou nadpřirozeným Aspektem války; jeho smrtelná duše se přidala k předkům v nebeském posmrtném životě. Atreus nebyl prvním vtělením Pantheonu na Runeterře - byla zde i jiná a nejspíš budou ještě další. Nejsou nesmrtelná, neboť jsou omezena lidským tělem, které obývají, a lze je zabít, ačkoliv to dá hodně práce. Poslední vtělení Pantheonu bylo předmětem mnohých rozprav stařešinů Solari, neboť jeho příchod je požehnáním i kletbou, jelikož často zvěstuje příchod temných časů... |-| Kopí Targonu= Na ozbrojený konvoj čekala osamělá postava, jejíž silueta stála proti slunci. Její těžký plášť a chochol na přilbě vlály ve vlahém a suchém pouštním větru. Po boku měla dlouhé kopí. Konvoj čítal třicet mužů. Většina z toho byli najatí žoldáci - drsní a válkou zocelení muži a ženy zahalení v kroužkových košilích, kůži a řetězech, třímající kuše, halapartny a meče. Kráčeli po prašné cestě vedle těžce naložených mul, ale když před sebou spatřili nehybného válečníka, zastavili se a kruté urážky a vtipy jim odumřely na rtech. Temně oděný vůdce výpravy se zamračil, když svému uhlově černému oři přitáhl otěže. Postava na skalnatém ochozu se nepohnula ani o píď, aby jim uvolnila cestu. „Přicházíte s vraždou v srdci,“ řekl muž. Jeho hlas byl těžký jako železo a měl nezvyklý přízvuk. „Pocházím z Hory. Dál nepůjdete.“ Žoldáci se samolibě ušklíbli. „Odpal, blázne,“ zařval jeden z nich, „nebo ti narazíme hlavu na kopí jako ukazatel cesty.“ „Jsi daleko od domova, příteli,“ pronesl vůdce konvoje. „I my putujeme k hoře. Není třeba zde prolévat krev.“ Na osamělého válečníka to neudělalo žádný dojem. „Jsme prostí poutníci a ještě máme před sebou pořádný kus cesty,“ řekl vůdce. „A krom toho už pro nás není cesty zpět. Naše lodě už odpluly, víš?“ řekl a ukázal za sebe. Za konvojem, necelou míli daleko, se ve slábnoucím světle třpytilo moře jako dračí šupiny. Bylo vidět trojici galeon s napnutými plachtami, jak se otáčejí na sever a vydávají se na dlouhou plavbu k domovu. „Nepřicházíme ve zlém, to tě ujišťuji,“ pokračoval vůdce. „Hledáme pouze moudrost.“ „Tvůj jazyk je rozeklaný, hade,“ řekl osamělý válečník. „Chcete krev Věštce. Obraťte své kroky, nebo zaplatíte životem.“ Jezdec se ještě víc zamračil, pohrdavě pokrčil rameny a otočil se. „Budiž,“ řekl. „Zabte ho.“ V okamžiku se kuše zvedly k ramenům a vzduch naplnily vystřelené šipky. Osamělý válečník se však ani nepohnul; šipky cinkaly, jak se odrážely od jeho těžkého kulatého štítu. Pak postoupil kupředu. Zdálo se, že nespěchá. S chmurným odhodláním kráčel dál, stále jen jako silueta proti slunečnímu světlu, a hrot jeho kopí se skláněl k nepřátelům. Další záplava šipek z kuší. Jeho štít je opět všechny odrazil. Jako první z vrčících žoldáku se na něj vrhla žena, jejíž zubatá šavle mu mířila na hrdlo. Zemřela okamžitě – v hrudi měla zabořené válečníkovo kopí. Skoro stejně tak rychle zemřeli další dva, když válečníkovo kopí karmínovým obloukem přeťalo jednomu muži hrdlo a lem jeho štítu rozbil druhému lebku. „Na něj!“ zařval vůdce výpravy a vytasil od pasu svou nádhernou, na zakázku vyrobenou pistoli. Přes slunce přešel mrak, takže bylo možné válečníka spatřit jasněji. Zdobila jej zbroj prastarého vzhledu, ačkoliv jeho paže a nohy byly holé a svaly na nich jen hrály. Jeho plášť byl sytě karmínový, ačkoliv to v tom přítmí vypadalo, jako by se mu na látce blýskaly hvězdy. Stejná hvězdná zář se mu zračila v neústupném pohledu, zakrytém hledím jeho přilby. Osamělý válečník se pohyboval jako tekutina, každý jeho pohyb byl hladký, účinný a smrtící. Byl neskutečně rychlý, rychlejší, než by jakýkoliv člověk měl být. Další žoldáci zemřeli a jejich krev zkropila suchou pouštní zem. Nikdo tomu smrtícímu bojovníkovi nedokázal zasadit byť jediný úder. V bitvě se pohyboval lehce a snadno a neúprosně se blížil k jezdci. Žoldáci padali k zemi jeden za druhým. Za pár okamžiků se ti, kteří ještě stáli, otočili a prchali před svým nezastavitelným protivníkem. Jezdec zamířil pistolí na osamělého válečníka a vystřelil. Ten v posledním okamžiku naprosto neskutečně uhnul stranou a střela sotva škrábla bok jeho přilby. Vůdce zaklel a natáhl kohoutek pistole k dalšímu výstřelu... ale byl příliš pomalý. Válečníkův štít ho zasáhl přesně doprostřed hrudi a srazil ho ze sedla. Dopadl těžce a bolestně, když vtom mu osamělý válečník šlápl na hruď a přitlačil ho k zemi. „Co jsi zač?“ zasyčel? „Jsem tvá smrt,“ řekl osamělý válečník. „Jsem Pantheon.“ Vůdce konvoje otočil hlavou na stranu a spatřil svou pistoli, která se válela v prachu opodál. Natáhl se pro ni, ale to byl jen beznadějný čin zoufalství. „Raduj se, smrtelníku,“ pronesl Pantheon. „Je velkou ctí zemřít pod Kopím Targonu.“ Zlomený muž se pokusil promluvit, ale slova mu uvízla v hrdle, když mu Pantheonovo kopí probodlo hruď. Ze rtů umírajícího muže se vydrala krev a pak už se nehýbal. Pantheon vytáhl svou zbraň a otočil se. Soumrak ustoupil stmívání a noční oblohu rozzářil bezpočet hvězd. K pohoří vzdálenému stovky mil se řítila žhnoucí kometa. Pantheonovy oči se zúžily. „Nadešel čas,“ pronesl do temnoty a vydal se na dlouhou cestu k hoře Targon. |-| Druhý= Vysoko nad mraky hory Targon sídlí silný kmen, který lidé nazývají Rakkor. V tomto kmeni považují boj a válku za hlavní umělecký směr. Lidé kmene Rakkor pamatují válku o Runeterru a také vědí, že jedině League of Legends dokáže potlačit stoupající přílivy násilí. Každý člen kmene je vychováván s cílem stát se krutým a disciplinovaným bojovníkem, který je ochoten bojovat proti Noxianské nebo Demacijské armádě, jen pokud mají přesilu alespoň deset proti jednomu. Rakkorští bojovníci jsou trénováni, aby byli v zabíjení nepřátel holýma rukama stejné dobří, jako v používání bojových umění a v ohánění se starobylými zbraněmi. Tyto zbraně byly přenášený z generace na generaci a tvořily mystickou Runeterrskou náturu. Tyto zbraně patří mezi nejnebezpečnější ze všech a není divu, že si právě tyto zbraně našly cestu do League of Legends v rukou Pantheona. Tento bojovník s kamennou tváří, je vzorový příklad Rakkorského válečníka. Pantheon by bral jako urážku, kdyby Valoranský lid vytvořil organizaci pro odstranění válek, tvořenou takzvanými “šampióny”, aniž by zahrnuli Rakkor. Shromáždíc požehnání svého kmene a ozbrojen zbraněmi svých předků, sestoupil do Ligy, všem ukázat jak vypadá pravý válečník. Nezáleží mu, proti komu bojuje a ani mu nejde o podívanou nebo prestiž šampióna Ligy, ale žije jen pro slávu z boje. Dokud Pantheon dýchá, bude žíznit po dalším nepříteli ke zdolání. ', stojící uprostřed zmasakrovaného Noxiánského batalionu}} |-| První= Vysoko nad oblaky hory Mount Gargantuy stále přežívá odvážný kmen lidí známých jako „Stanpar“. Tito lidé stále uctívají boj a válku jako vrcholnou formu umění. Pamatují si „Runewars of Runeterra“ a ví, že League of Legends jediné dokáže ještě stále potlačit rostoucí příliv násilí. Každý člen kmene je vychováván tak, aby se stal disciplinovaným a brutálním bojovníkem, který preferuje boj proti Noxiánským nebo Demaciánským armádám pouze tehdy je-li na něj přesila 10 ku 1. Stanparští bojovníci nejsou trénováni jen pro boj s holýma rukama, ale hlavně na boj s historickými zbraněmi kmene. Tyto cennosti se předávají z generace na generaci a mají v sobě mystickou sílu Runeterry. Tyto legendární zbraně jsou nejnebezpečnějšími na světě – není tedy překvapením, že si našli cestu do rukou Pantheona. Tento bojovník s kamennou tváří, jeho samotná existence i jeho bojové výkřiky jsou vzorem pro jeho lid. Když zjistil, že se lid Valoranu rozhodl založit organizaci, která měla zastavit válku s „takzvanými“ hrdiny přišlo mu urážející, že nepožádali o pomoc lid Stanparu. Proto se rozhodl, že světu ukáže pravého hrdinu a s požehnáním svého kmene a starodávnými zbraněmi se vydal do Legie. Nezajímá se o to, proti komu bojuje a nestojí o prestiž, které se dostává hrdinům legie, ale žije pouze pro radost z boje. Dokud Pantheon nevydechne naposledy, budou mizet další z řad jeho protivníků. ', stojící uprostřed zmasakrovaného Noxiánského batalionu}} Citáty ;Při výběru ;Při pohybu ;Při útoku ;Vtip ;Výsměch ;Smích de:Pantheon/Background en:Pantheon/Background fr:Pantheon/Historique pl:Pantheon/historia ru:Pantheon/Background sk:Pantheon/Background Kategorie:Příběh